


teenage daydream

by scarebeast



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarebeast/pseuds/scarebeast
Summary: "What would you want us to do?" Noctis asks finally. "If we date. What would that mean to you?"Prompto looks up sharply. Noctis has never actually seen the color drain from someone's face so quickly. It's kind of scary."It would mean, um. I'd get to hold your hand?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> well here i am again with yet another ffxv fic. i've never completed and posted so much fic in such a short time in my life
> 
> someday i'll write something that isn't just about boys getting off
> 
> points up at the tags

"SoIthinkweshoulddate," Prompto says so quickly Noctis can't even understand the words coming out of his mouth. "ImeanIreallylikeyou--"

"Hold on," Noctis tells him, turning off the game console, setting his controller down and reaching over to pull Prompto's out of his hands too. "One more time. And slow down."

Prompto wrings his hands and Noctis regrets taking the controller from him now because it looks painful, the way he's sort of clawing at the skin. Noctis takes Prompto's hands in his and holds them firmly against the couch cushion between them. It only seems to make Prompto more nervous.

"Prompto, one more time," Noctis demands.

"Uh, okay... I, uh. I think we should date. Because I really like you and Ignis told me that you kind of like me too and I mean, like. Nevermind? Forget about it, forget I even said anything!"

Noctis's mouth falls open and he blinks. "Uh."

Prompto tugs his hands out of Noctis's and stands to pace in that awful way that means he's freaking out. Noctis has to stop this right now.

"Prompto. I don't want to forget it," he says loudly, before his friend can start tugging at his hair like Noctis knows he wants to do. It's a nervous tic and the most obvious one Prompto has. "Sit down. Please."

Prompto sits. His head goes into his hands and he stares down at the floor instead of looking at Noctis, which would normally make him crazy. It's fine right now because Noctis is going to punch him later to make up for all this.

"What would you want us to do?" Noctis asks finally. "If we date. What would that mean to you?"

Prompto looks up sharply. Noctis has never actually seen the color drain from someone's face so quickly. It's kind of scary.

"It would mean, um. I'd get to hold your hand?"

Noctis holds out his hand wordlessly and Prompto stares at it for a long minute like it's going to bite him. Noctis shook his hand out a little at his friend, who finally took it, linking their fingers together with a shaky breath.

"That's. That's nice. That's great," Prompto nods, looking at Noctis with a little more confidence in his face. "And it would mean. I would want to. To kiss you."

Noctis leans in close but doesn't kiss him. He wants Prompto meet him halfway here, wants to know that he's ready for this. Because Prompto has said a lot of things in the past and not been ready at all to even think about actually doing. It's not an issue, honestly, but this is Big. This is important and Noctis wouldn't be able to take it if Prompto lost the courage to do this. It's worse because Noct knows he wouldn't fight it if Prompto did.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Prompto asks nervously. Noctis can feel his breath on his lips and he wants to close the distance so badly.

"No. Never."

"Me neither."

Prompto's lips are dry and chapped when he touches them to Noctis's, but Noctis doesn't think he cares much. He thinks his lips might not be much better because it's not really something he thinks about. Maybe he will now, if he and Prompto keep doing this. Noctis really, really hopes they will.

Noctis reaches up to touch Prompto's face, cupping his cheek and stroking his thumb over Prompto's skin. He knows there are freckles there and it's weird that he can't feel them, that they're just something that exists and he can't even touch them. Just kisses from the sun on Prompto's skin. He'll leave his own marks someday, he thinks, make himself all that Prompto can think about.

Prompto is the one that deepens the kiss, tilting his head so their mouths slot together better, and Noctis's mouth opens with a little gasp and then they're really kissing, properly, the way everyone talks about. Prompto's tongue is in his mouth and it's weird but good, warm and wet and Prompto doesn't taste too bad, like the pizza they ate earlier but not gross or anything. It's nice. Still weird, but nice.

Noctis didn't know kissing could be this nice, he might have done it years ago if he'd known, but maybe it's only this good with Prompto. It's electrifying, and when Prompto touches his shoulder, Noctis feels warm from his touch, warm all over. 

They kiss until they're both flustered and need to breathe, so Noctis pulls back reluctantly and presses his forehead against Prompto's. He doesn't open his eyes yet, listens to Prompto pull in shaky gasps and is suddenly aware of how hard he's breathing too. It's like he can't get enough air in his lungs.

"So, that was like. Good, right?" Prompto asks after a few long moments of silence. "For our first time kissing anybody, I mean."

"It was good, Prompto," Noctis assures him and then just kisses him again before he can say anything else, just because he can. They kiss until Prompto is flat on his back against the couch and Noctis is kneeling over him, his knees on either side of Prompto and oh, this might be a little weird. He's never actually thought about Prompto this way. He's not sure he's thought about anyone this way, in fact he can probably say he definitely hasn't.

Prompto makes a very interesting noise when Noctis rolls his hips just a little against him and it's definitely weird and overwhelming. Prompto's hands go up to touch Noctis's face, slide around the back of his neck, and Noctis rocks his hips against Prompto again. He's rewarded with teeth, Prompto biting down on Noctis's lower lip and _whimpering_ , this tiny, desperate sound that he's never heard Prompto make before but decides he really likes.

Prompto is pressing back against him, dragging his hands down Noctis's back now, carefully, and Noctis appreciates that he's clearly avoiding the scar on his back. It doesn't hurt anymore, but Noctis hates when people touch it.

He's wet in his jeans and well, yeah. They're going to do this. Noctis breaks the kiss to press his mouth against Prompto's neck, because he saw it in a movie once and it's probably something that feels good. If the way Prompto absolutely shakes is any indicator, it feels really good, so Noctis sucks on the soft skin there until he can pull back and see the bruise on Prompto's neck.

"Oh gods, did you leave a mark? Noct, we have school pictures this week!" Prompto groans, touching his hand to the spot and rubbing a little, but his pupils are blown wide so Noctis knows he liked it.

"You're making it worse," Noctis warns him, a little smugly. "And you'll be fine, it's cold, wear your scarf."

Prompto looks miserable for a minute and Noctis starts to feel bad, because Prompto takes looking good in pictures very, very seriously and always has, until Prompto drags him down to suck at his throat too hard, too much. Noctis lets out a strange sound, something he's never heard come out of his own mouth before, a cross between a sob and a moan that he tries to cut off, embarrassed all of a sudden.

Prompto pulls back, eyes wide in concern or arousal, or maybe both. "You okay?"

"Yeah, that was. Can you do that again?" He's pretty sure Prompto has already left a mark on him and gotten his revenge, but Noctis wants more. He wants, in a desperate, hot sort of way that he's never felt before.

"Uh. Okay." Prompto is hesitant now and too careful when he presses his mouth against Noctis's neck but it sends shocks of pleasure through him anyway. It's definitely just Prompto that makes him feel this way, because Ignis and Gladio touch him all the time and he doesn't feel like he's about to fly apart because of it. Prompto's pretty special. He shivers hard and rocks his hips down against Prompto again.

Prompto makes this shuddery sort of sound, goes tense and motionless and Noctis can't really fault him for that. He wants to do something else now anyway, wants to do more and feel more and not think about how nervewracking this is, to be doing this with his best friend. 

"I'm gonna touch you," Noctis tells him, sees Prompto's eyes fly open in shock and Prompto starts to sputter out protests and excuses so Noctis stops moving completely to look down at his friend and wait for him to get it all out. "Or I don't have to."

Prompto chews at his bottom lip nervously. "I want you to. I really, really want you to, it's just that. Like, I didn't expect this to happen so quickly? And it's kind of scary, you know?"

Noctis nods and leans back so he's not pressing quite so insistently against Prompto anymore. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"I just don't wanna... I don't know. I don't want you to regret this." Prompto is worrying at his lip so hard now that Noctis thinks he's going to bite right through it.

"Prompto. I want to date you. I want to kiss you and hold your hand. I want to touch you. I wouldn't be doing this right now if I didn't. I would have let you down easy or something."

"Oh." Prompto looks away for a minute and then back at Noctis, something determined in his expression now. "Okay. Touch me, Noct. And I want to touch you too."

Noctis swallows hard and slides his hand up Prompto's shirt to touch his hand to Prompto's hip.

"Oh, touch me like- like that. I thought you meant-"

"I did, but. I don't know if we should do that yet, maybe we can just..." Noctis shrugs and draws Prompto's legs up around his waist so he can rock into him better, catch the friction hotter against his clit.

"O-oh, yeah..." Prompto trails off with a little moan and Noctis swallows again, sliding his hand farther up Prompto's shirt until he's got it rucked halfway up Prompto's chest, just below his binder. He thumbs at the scars, the stretch marks at Prompto's waist, watches the skin there tense and ripple as Prompto shakes and draws in ragged, gasping breaths. He wonders if anyone has ever touched Prompto as much as he is right now. He doubts it.

Noctis rocks harder against Prompto, biting back a moan when the blonde settles his hands on his hips and pushes back.

"This is so weird," Prompto breathes and Noctis glances down at his face, a little hurt. Prompto's mouth is hanging open and he's watching the way their hips roll together, and Noctis forgives him because he gets what he means.

" _Fuck_ ," he agrees, sliding his hands into space behind Prompto's back and leaning forward to slot their mouths together. He picks up his pace, can feel Prompto going tense under him. His jeans are starting to feel uncomfortable against his skin now, but the friction of his boxers is catching almost right against his clit. He thanks the gods that it doesn't take much to get him off, because it's not really enough. If it's not enough for him, it's definitely not going to be enough for Prompto. "Do you need- what do you need, tell me."

"Fine, it's fine, just keep going." Prompto's hair is sticking straight up and his eyes are wild, and he's got his hand down his pants and that's. Okay. Noctis will make it up to him later.

He's touched himself before, brought himself off in his bed because he's depressed, not dead, and sometimes he gets so wet and hot and frustrated (usually after training with Gladio) that he has to. So he knows what it feels like, having an orgasm. It's a lot more intense this time, but he can chalk that up to being touched, touching someone else, the way that Prompto's teeth are scraping against his neck as Noctis leans over him, gasping into his shoulder.

His belly lights up with all that warmth and he tenses up against Prompto, hips stuttering into him as he comes, shaking. He thinks Prompto comes too, with the way his fingers kind of twist underneath the fabric of his jeans and the way his mouth falls open and he doesn't breathe for such a long moment.

Noctis drops his forehead against Prompto's shoulder and slips down into the space between him and the couch.

"Prom," he mumbles, pressing his face into Prompto's neck. He doesn't move anymore, or say anything else, just wraps his arms around the blonde, closes his eyes, and settles in. 

"Um, Noct."

"Mm."

"So, um. Was that good?"

"Mmhmm."

"... are you going to sleep?"

"Mm."

" _Nooooct._ "

Noctis groans and shifts a little, rubbing his nose against Prompto's neck, before he leans back to tug at his binder, dragging it off over his head and dropping it on the floor. He moves enough to let Prompto do the same, and lays back down next to him on the couch, utterly content. "Go to sleep, Prompto."

"But I'm all gross and Ignis--"

"Nap time."

"Okay, but. We're gonna do that again?"

Noctis cracks an eye open to look at Prompto, who's biting his lip again. He's really going to have to figure out a way to get Prompto to stop doing that so much, if they're going to be kissing on the regular.

"Yeah. We're gonna do that again. We're gonna do it for as long as you want to. Forever, if you want." It's a promise he isn't sure he can keep, but Prompto smiles at him anyway and presses closer.

"You can't just say stuff like that. It's embarrassing."

"As embarrassing as both of us coming in our pants like that?"

Prompto groans and shakes his head. "Go to sleep, Noct."

"Oh, now you wanna sleep," he grins. "You sure you don't just wanna come in your pants again?"

"Noct."

"I'm just saying--"

" _Noct!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> noctis isn't an example of good hygiene you should always clean up after you get off you'll get infections trust me it's important


End file.
